A very frequent problem in clinical electrophysiology concerns the need to record bioelectric signals, such as the electroencephalogram (EEG), from a subject, and to transmit such signals to a recording device, such as for decoding, analysis, or storage. Using a wired connection between an ambulatory subject and a non-ambulatory recording apparatus is problematic in clinical neurophysiology. A subject undergoing continuous monitoring (for example, for seizure activity) using such a tethered approach would have his or her movement greatly restricted—sometimes for long periods of time. However, a wireless connection will provide limited bandwidth, for example, limited by technological constraints or regulatory allocation of available radio communication frequencies.